


Raphael, The Son Who Watches.

by MyTinyAngelOfStarTrek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: i dont really know how to tag this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTinyAngelOfStarTrek/pseuds/MyTinyAngelOfStarTrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael simply watches and does not act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael, The Son Who Watches.

Raphael simply watches. He watched as Michael and Lucifer spat insults and derogative terms at each other, lunging for each other’s throats, ripping at each other’s graces. His elder brothers once loving; now hating the other. Gabriel, the fool, would throw himself between the clashing forces begging them to stop, to consider what they were doing. He would be the one to cover up the mess, tell the other angels that everything was fine and shield the fledglings when the fighting brothers fell through the roof of the nursery. Raphael just watched the three other archangels hurt each other and hurt themselves. He would turn away when Gabriel begged for his help, his younger brother nearly in tears over the situation. Gabriel was always too sentimental about his ‘family values’. Raphael took flight. He would observe the brothers from a distance never caring to get too close. After all, he wasn’t stupid. He knew that Michael and Lucifer could tear him to shreds and not blink in their ferocious battles; they would toss him aside like a ragged doll just as they did with Gabriel. No, Raphael would bide his time. Soon Lucifer would be cast from Heaven; they all knew what God would command and Michael would be the one to do it. Gabriel had been withdrawing from the Host. Not even his favourite fledglings had seen him, not even young Castiel, the wayward sorry excuse for an angel that he was. Raphael knew his brother would probably run to Earth and hide away, wallowing in self-pity and cut off from the Host. Raphael, after all, observed everything; he knew how each angel worked; their weaknesses, their strengths, their though processes. He knew Michael would break without Lucifer and Raphael would step up to support his brother. His brother, who fights in God’s name against the brother that rebels, against the Word of God, the Word of his Father. Raphael simply watches until he can finally understand the only question in his mind; Why?


End file.
